The Blue Pills Mistake
by Loopy Lu
Summary: um... lets see. An orphan was given the choice, but chose the blue pill. But something goes wrong, and she remembers them. Everyday she longs for themn to come to her again. Will she be given the choice again? Or will she remain a slave to the Matrix?
1. Default Chapter

Whatever

I do not own the Matrix, or anything else you recognise except my person so ner :oP

Loopy Lu :oP – I am not crazy, you are just to normal.

The Blue Pill's Mistake: Prologue

Those people were showing up more often. She knew who they were, what they were, and why they were there: to save the world. How cliché? Yes, cliché. To save the human race from a program based on what life once was. 

The people in trench coats were the ones who were free, the ones who made the choice to take the red pill. She on the other hand took the blue one, but something went wrong.  Somehow she didn't forget about them, forget about the choice and all she had been told. Ever since then she had waited for them to come back, give her the choice again, and she would choose correctly. They hadn't returned though. They hadn't comeback to give her the choice, the choice that would make her life really begin. 

She waited day-by-day, week-by-week. It had been six months since they saw her, and since the choice had been made.

She knew about the agents, but she had never been told. Every now and ten she would follow the "Free People" and find out what they were doing. Every time she did she almost payed the price, but she always escaped in the nick of time.

Here family never seemed to notice her grades falling all the time, but they never realised anything any more.

She sat in front of her computer, ready to start typing her assignment. It wasn't until she logged into MSN Messenger™ that she noticed the person standing out side her window, watching her every movement. She looked at them through the reflection of the computer screen, pretending to be playing a game on her computer. Then, as soon as they had gone, returned to what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Matrix, The Matrix Reloaded, The Matrix Revolutions or AniMatrix, and if I did I would be spending the billion dollars I got from the Reloaded, which I didn't get cause its not mine, and I would be watching Revolutions, but I can't coz its not out yet, and because I don't own it! So NER :oP.

This is the end half of her Flashback

The Blue Pill's Mistake: 2- Of answers and decisions.

They entered the building and hiked the stairs to the top floor. Ami had asked them why the didn't take the elevator, but they only answer she got was "Wires"

When they reached the top floor they entered the only room on it. In it was four chairs, one of which was already occupied, a table with a small box on it and a glass. A window and the door were the only other things. The man and woman took up a chair each on the opposite side of the table. The man who was already sitting spoke first.

"Please, sit down." He said

"I prefer to stand." She replied.

"It would be better if you sat, for the impact of what you are about to here will make you sit down."

She sat down.

"We have been watching you for a time, Ami. Your curiosity of the world has leaded you far. Your foster parents told you tonight of the truth, that they are not your parents. Lucky for you Neo and Trinity found you before you could go much further."

"Wait. You are the people I have been waiting."

"Yes, we have the answers, but you must first make a choice." He pulled the lid off the box and held out two pills, one in each hand. One was red, the other blue. "You must choose, Ami. The red pill will answer all your questions, but if you choose it, you will loose all that you hold dear to yourself."

"And the other?"

"The blue pill will take you back home. You will have no memory of what has happened this night since running away. You will continue to live life for the rest of your life, until you die."

Ami sat there trying to let it all sink in. If she chose red, then all of her questions will be answered, but she would also loose everything that she once was. But she had already lost all she had. But she would never have anything this life could offer. If she chose blue, she would return with no memory of any of them.

As much as she wanted to find the answers, she wasn't ready to leave this life. She picked the blue pill from his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want answers to your questions?"

"As much as I do, I am not ready to leave." She picked up the glass and popped the pill into her mouth, and then washed it down with the water. Then she fell unconscious.

"Damn it!" Neo swore. "We were so close, and she just slipped out of reach."

"Shh," Trinity soothed her lover; "We will get another chance later. She wasn't ready to leave, but she will be next time"

"Trinity's right." Morpheus said "She's not ready, though she will be next time"

"Do you think she knew about how valuable she is to us?" Neo asked.

"Did you when we found you?" Morpheus asked Neo, who shook his head. "Then chances are she doesn't have a clue."

"Lets hope they don't find her before we do again" Neo said, before he picked up the girl and left with the other two.

*****End Flashback*****

End Chapter

Waddya think?

  
|  
|  
|  
|

\/Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Matrix, The Matrix Reloaded, The Matrix Revolutions or AniMatrix, and if I did I would be spending the billion dollars I got from the Reloaded, which I didn't get cause its not mine, and I would be watching Revolutions, but I can't coz its not out yet, and because I don't own it! So NER :oP. Now you can't sue me! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

The Blue Pill's Mistake: 3- Of chatting and a close call.

After half an hour hacking, Ami signed into one of the chat rooms. She was already a member of it; so she didn't need to sign up, just sign in.

_Amy: Hello, all you boring people!_

_BritneySpearsJnr: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not orphan girl!!!_

_Amy: Shut up._

_Callisto_Queen: Yeh, for once she has a point!_

_Amy: Once?_

_Callisto_Queen: u no what I mean_

_BritneySpearsJnr: well if ur gunna b like that, I'm leaving!_

[BritneySpearsJnr has left the chat room]

_Amy: YAY!!!_

_Callisto_Queen: :D:D:D_

_Callisto_Queen: O crap, I g2g, I have to baby-sit  :'(_

_Amy: Poor u :(. Bye_

_Callisto_Queen: Bye_

[Callisto_Queen has left the chat]

_Amy: Is n e 1 there???_

_NeO: Only me and some others that u know_

_Amy: ur new_

_NeO: not really. I have been around for a while_

_Amy: u seem familiar. Do I no u?_

_NeO: Yes, and no._

_Amy: :S_

[Trinity has entered the chat room]

NeO: There is no point in trying to explain 

_Trinity: You know us, Ami._

_Amy: Who the hell r u?_

_NeO: She doesn't remember_

_Trinity: She does, she just won't tell us_

_Amy: What???_

_Trinity: Stop it, Ami. I know you remember_

_NeO: Does she?_

_Amy: how do you know that it didn't work?_

_NeO: Am I missing something?_

_Trinity: That's not for me to explain. Just remember this: the drugs will kick in soon, so at any time you will forget about it and about us._

_Amy: Well that's encouraging. Why didn't they kick in sooner?_

_Trinity: You have immunity to it, so it takes longer._

_Amy: I feel special! (Sarcasm)_

"Ami! There's someone at the door who wishes to speak with you!" Her foster mum called from downstairs.

_Amy: BRB_

_Trinity: r u sure?_

But Ami had already left. 

_NeO: She's in trouble_

_Trinity: But she's already left._

_NeO: I guess its time to call her_

[Neo has left the chat room]

[Trinity has left the chat room]

[There is no-one on line. Now signing out…]

[Error]

[C drive erased]

[Memory lost]

[Shutting Down]

[Error]

[Terminating…]

As she clonked down the stairs, her cell phone rang.

"Be there in a minute!" She shouted as she ran back into her room. Her computer had shut down. She turned it on again but it didn't start up. Then she picked up her phone. 

"Yeah?" She said to it

 "You're in trouble, kid. The people at the door, their after you. You have to find another way out. The window, or you could try the back door, just get out of there." Then the other person hung up.

She crept down the stairs and went around the back through the laundry door. She picked up her phone and recalled.

"Your call could not be connected. Please dial the number and try again… Incoming signal…"

"Kid, stop using the phone, they'll track you with it. You need to get out."

"I am out."

"No, you need to get out of the Matrix"

Then, with the worst timing, the drug kicked in

"What the hell is the Matrix? And who the hell are you?"

The person hung up.

'That's got to be the freakiest thing ever…' she thought.

"Hey you, kid!" A man in a business suit said. He had auburn hair and sunglasses hid his eyes. He also wore an earpiece. "Where do you think your going, Miss Collins?"

"Back inside my home, if you don't mind." She spat at him.

"Come with us please. Your parents know where you are so don't worry about them. We just need you to come with us, and everything will be fine."

Ami wasn't normally like this with people, but there was something about this man that chilled her to the bone. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car that was parked outside her house.

"Let go of me, creep!" She screamed at him. He continued to pull her. She grabbed the arm he was pulling her with, and dug her thumb into his wrist. Normally, the person would let go, giving her a chance to escape. But this man was different. She then kicked his leg, tripping him over, but she was bout down with him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed again.

Annoyed, the man gripped her wrist tighter. She yelped in pain, but let it go.

"You best not do anything like that again, Miss Collins."

"Or what? You'll tell my mum?"

He bought her closer to him; she felt some for of metal against her chest. Then to her horror realized what it was. A gun.

"No, something worse"

When he got up he had had to let go of her wrist. 'Big mistake…' she thought, before getting up and running away.

"It was your fault, I didn't do anything at all!!!" She shouted back at him.

"Let her go," One of the other agents said to him "She has to come back"

|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review!


End file.
